Changing Fate
by bluesands22
Summary: Katherine's back...again. What will she do to keep Elena from the originals and what will she do to get what she wants? Will it change the future?Elena/Damon Katherine/Stefan/Damon Katherine/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight shone through the windows waking her, she tried to roll over to avoid the demanding sunlight when she finally noticed the heavy arm lying across her waist. Smiling she curled up rolling over quietly curling up next to him. His eyes opened slowly smiling at her as he kissed her on the forhead "Good morning"

She smiled "Good morning to you as well Stefan" smiling she stretched out and then curling up "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded his head "Yes, but now we are to get up. You'll be late for school Elena." looking and her with weird face "Elena did you hear me? Your going to be late" his voice changed to her aunt Jenna's and then she blinked her eyes opening them again finding herself alone in her own bed with Jenna trying to wake her up.

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes realized it had just been a dream, when Jenna grabbed the covers from her "I said your going to be late, it is already 7:30, school starts at 8 remember?"

Elena just groaned crawling out of bed remembering that her and Stefan had broken up for the sake of Katherine, even though Katherine was out of the picture now and inside the tomb under Fell's Church she still felt like she couldn't be with Stefan for some reason and it was killing her that it had to be this way.

Slowly getting herself up and out of bed she groaned as the cool air hit her body, the strange thing about it was that it wasn't cold in her room. Looking around she sighed seeing the window closed and the air wasn't on. She didn't much think about it as she continued getting ready for school.

Arriving at the school she grimaced seeing Stefan already there walking into the building an obvious sign that he wasn't waiting for her to arrive. Apparently he was giving her the 'time' she requested of him. Grabbing her back pack she got out of the car walking into the school, she kept her head down not really looking at anyone. Putting away her books fr her later classes and grabbing the ones she needed out of her locker stopping only briefly seeing a picture of her and Stefan staring back at her.

She grabbed the picture flipping it over before shutting her locker door a bit more loudly than she thought she had due to the amount of people that turned to look at her. She blushed briefly before walking off to her class.

Finally in 3rd period Bonnie was in her class, she almost sighed in relief knowing Bonnie wouldn't hold anything against her as far as the break up between her and Stefan went. "Bonnie, can we talk at lunch?" she asked softly putting a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie jumped slightly feeling her touch "Sorry Elena, I haven't really been myself today. Someone is using a lot of magic... I just don't know who it is. I even called Lucy, it isn't her" she whispered. Elena could tell Bonnie was a mess, and who knows what kind of magic was being done currently.

After class Elena and Bonnie walked out almost literally walking into Stefan, he took one look at the girls with worry in his face "What happened?"

They just took his arm and the three walked out to the football stands, turning to Stefan "Someones using magic, and a lot of it nearby here this morning. It shook Bonnie to the core... literally" She was still rubing Bonnie's back trying to get her to calm down when she spoke "Who ever it is, they are a lot stronger than I am. Older too probably" Stefan nodded "I'll take off and see what I can find out." He turned and left heading straight for his car. Elena eventually got Bonnie up and took her home telling the school that she'd gotten sick and needed to leave.

**Earlier that morning**

She lifted her hands standing out front of the tomb chanting in ancient Latin, the room started to shake as the large boulder in front of her started to move revealing Katherine sitting there in a dried out state having not drank blood in a couple of weeks. Her eyes opened the blood lust more than evident in them, she held up a weak hand as another man walked in while the girl continued to chant picking Katherine up and walking her out of the tomb. A moment later the barrier completely shattered and the barrier was for the first time in over 100 years completely down permanently.

"Welcome out Katherine" the witch said as she snapped the man's head holding him to Katherine for her to drink from to gain her strength back.

Katherine just glared at her "You took too long"

She just smirk "I had things to do, and I know you need me."

Katherine glared at her "We need to go to plan C" The witch just nodded her head as they left the old tomb together.

**AN:**

**so what does everyone think of my newest story? It is just a start, and this one is obviously starting after S2 EP8 'Rose' Elena sadly didn't ingest the vervain like in my short story, however. DON'T WORRY! I do have a plan for it. I am not sure of Stefan and Elena's relationship at the end however, for the purpose of this story they are still broken up and Elena is still wondering where their relationship stands. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan speed towards the boarding house, he was worried. He never had seen Bonnie so out of it after feeling magic being used. She said it was stronger than anything she had ever felt. She wasn't even trying to hide her fear from anyone, she was trying to get away. Walking inside he didn't even bother to take of his jacket as he went to find Damon. Heading straight to the parlor knowing Damon would be there, he turned the corner sighing seeing Damon pouring himself a glass of bourbon, probably his tenth today so far.

"Damon, we need to talk" Damon turned grinning as he raised his glass "Wonderful to see you too little brother" he said before taking a sip and sitting on the couch before lounging out a bit.

Stefan just sighed "We might have a problem Damon, Bonnie felt a very powerful witch nearby using magic" Damon just looked at him "Wow, really? Good for her. Thank you for sharing with the class Stefan, I am going to get back to what I was doing now" taking another long drink and Stefan walked around the couch sighing "Damon this is serious, what if the witch means us harm Damon? She could..." he was cut of as Damon stood up glaring the forced smile was now gone "She could what Stefan? She could, she could, she could, what if, what if, what if... it is always the same ol' thing Stefan when are you going to learn that? I am done Stefan, I am not running out there looking for the things that could go bump in the night anymore! If they come to me I'll deal, but I am not gonna be in the scooby gang anymore"

With that he stood up refilling his glass taking a sip, he heard Stefan walking to the couch "Damon, what if whoever this is hurts Elena?" Damon clenched the glass hearing her name as he downed the glass trying to drowned out her name. Slamming the glass back on the table he took one look at him before saying the first thing he could think of "She dumped you Stefan! Your not her knight in pretty shiny white armor anymore! Get over it"

He left the room but halted in the hallway leaning against the wall hearing Stefan breaking, he knew he had hurt him. But he needed someone to hurt as much as he did, he stood there closing his eyes remembering compelling her to forget him telling her that he loved her. She looked so broken before he compelled her to forget, he had no idea what she had been thinking but he could never know. He decided avoiding her for now, it was easier to be hated for him. He wanted her to hate him, no that was a lie. But it was easier than the truth being told. She had come over a few days ago and he never even left his room, he couldn't do it. She had done what no one else had done for him, she'd seen inside him and broken him completely. His Bourbon and solitude were the only things keeping him together at the moment, seeing her would unravel everything he was trying to hold together.

**The Flowers Bed and Breakfast **

She was sitting in her room back at the bed and Breakfast again glaring out the window, she'd drained 6 males since the witch released her from her confinement at the tomb "I am going to need a few items Irina" she grinned looking at the witch."and what would those items be?" Irina asked as she sat in a chair at the little table in the room.

Katherine looked at her "I need Elena's dress from the Founder's Day Parade, I need you to cast a spell for me, I need Elena...alive, I need the originals to stay away, and I want the Salvatore brothers" she grinned "Go and get me the dress meet me back here in an hour, I'll get Elena myself" she grinned "I'll be killing two birds with one stone. Keeping Elena safe from them and getting my boys back" she grinned as she walked out of the room Irina following her a similar smirk on her face as she agreed to get the dress taking off in a separate direction.

** Bonnies Home **

Elena helped Bonnie out of the car and up to her bedroom laying her in bed "Are you feeling better Bonnie?" She felt her friends forehead out of habit, she was worried about Bonnie.

However bonnie just pushed her hand back "I am alright Elena, it was just so strong. That kind of power... Grams said only the ones who practice the dark magics can give off aura's like that. I felt... afraid" looking over at a picture of her Grams wishing she was here to help. Then turned back looking to Elena "Thanks for driving me home Elena, how are you going to get your car? We took mine home."

Elena just shrugged "I can walk home it isn't far Bonnie, we do it all the time. and Jenna can take me to pick it up later, it will be fine until I get it" she smiled hugging Bonnie before standing up "I better get home I told Jenna I was just bringing you home. After all the other 'incidents' she's pretty cautious about where I am at all times" she let out a small strained laugh "and to think she only thinks I've been sneeking off with Stefan, what would she think if she really knew what happened?" grabbing her back pack as Bonnie gave her a tight lipped smile "Alright well call me when you get home" Elena just nodded before turning around leaving the room. Heading outside she pulled her jacket tightly around her trying to fight off the chill outside, looking up noticing that the threatening clouds from earlier where now overhead as she hurried to get home.

She got home just in time as the rain started to downpour in buckets, getting in the house she shook her jackets out before hanging it up. She started walking to the kitchen to call Bonnie when she heard a noise upstairs, quietly she walked up the stairs trying to make herself as quiet as possible. Craining her neck around the corner biting her lip seeing a shadow moving around in her room. All of a sudden everything was silent for a moment until a hand wrapped around her neck making everything go completely black.

** Boarding House **

Damon had sat in his room wondering what had happened that morning, she he told Stefan he didn't care about what was happening but he couldn't help but be slightly curious about what happened. He glanced around his room bored out of his mind when his eyes fell on his trash can remembering shoving Katherine's picture in there a few weeks ago. Then he sat up stiff straight in bed knowing if he still had a heart beat it would have stopped. "Katherine" he whispered before running from his room using every ounce of speed that he had to get to the tomb. The cold rain pelting down on his skin as the branches of the trees acted like wips against his pale frozen skin. Once there he collapsed to his knees seeing the empty tomb, and yet again Katherine had escaped a fate in confinement. Slamming his hands down onto the wet earth he screamed in frustration before running back to the boarding house. Now there was a problem...

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews for chapter 1 on here and all the compliments about my last story, they are very much appreciated. I do plan on keeping the same type of relationships i.e. Kefan, Delena, and I am thinking slight Katelena. Although they might be a while for those too in this story. Well on we go :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Two in a day!**

** The Flower's Bed and Breakfast **

Elena woke up looking around the room, she sat up her eyes widened seeing that she was wearing her gown from the Founders Day parade. Feeling how hard it was to breath in hurt current position she assumed she was wearing the corset and hoop skirt as well. Her hair was perfectly curled and put up in a clip, much like she had it done the day of the parade. The only uncomfort was that her arms were bare and it was cold in the room, she quickly walked over shutting the window before seeing a 18th century womans coat lying on the foot of the bed, looking around the room briefly before putting it on over her dress.

She had just finished buttoning up the long jacket when the door opened revealing a smiling Katherine followed by a woman she did not know. "How did you get out?"

Katherine just grinned "My loyal friend here disinigrated Emily's spell on the tomb permanently" she smiled while walking around Elena clapping her hands "You look perfect for someone in 1864, you did a wonderful job making this dress, it suits my plans perfectly. So thank you very much Elena" she smirked as the other woman gave her a vile of yellow liquid. "She needs to drink it all"

Katherine nodded taking the vile "Open up Elena" she said pushing her against the wall forcing her mouth open as he poured the liquid down her throat. Elena couldn't help but gag as the super sweet liquid slid slowly down her throat. Her head began to tingle slightly as she felt herself being pulling from the room wondering where they were taking her now.

** Boarding House **

Damon stormed into the house seeing Stefan sitting in the living area looking at the fireplace "Alright, we might have a little problem Katherine got out of the tomb... the field is gone completely"

Stefan's eyes widened as he turned facing him pulling out his phone "I am going to call Elena, we need to get everyone here. People are too spread out for Katherine to be on the loose again." The phone started ringing and then Stefan and Damon both froze hearing Elena's cell phone ringing in the hall to the front door behind them. Slowly turning around facing the hall Katherine appeared with her grin proving she was up to something.

Stepping forward she put her finger up wagging it back and forth in a tisk tisk motion "Now now boys that wasn't nice to say about me. And here I thought you would both e thrilled to see me. Considering I have a plan to keep Elena safe from the original vampires" she smirked. Stefan stepped forward "Alright Katherine I'll bite, what is your plan to keep her from them? And secondly, why do you care? Your putting yourself second to someone else, that isn't like you Katherine". his eyes narrowed on her.

She just smiled "Aw you do know me Stefan, Your right, I always put me first. And I am actually. You see in order to protect her she needs to leave" she grinned

Damon stepped forward "That is ridiculas Katherine, they would just find her where ever you moved her too in another city you know that"

She just smiled "Aw Damon, I never said she was leaving Mystic Falls, just that she was leaving" she grinned as she turned around letting the guys follow her gaze seeing the other woman bring in Elena dressed in her 1800's gown. "What the hell is going on Katherine?" Damon spat out seeing Elena

Katherine moved forward caressing his face briefly before he jerked away from her. "I am protecting her, this is the only way." her smiled returned "and besides it means I get the two of you all to myself now" she grinned at the thought of Elena no longer being in her hair. "Let's do it now Irina, I want them to see this with their own eyes" she grinned evily.

Irina looked up at the two men "Mane" she spoke the Latin word for stay freezing their legs in place so the couldn't move forward to stop her from the spell she was about to cast. Raising her arms Elena looked nervously around the room as it began to shake looking at the Salvatore brothers she could see even their fear. She couldn't do anything but mouth the words help me.

Pater temporis exaudi velit dicere,  
adiuva me transire et aevi terminos dimensionum.  
Mitte in occursum puer olim,  
mitte puerum istum HOC  
prohibe ibidem.  
Eam ab iniuria protegens causam esse eaque,  
concéde propítius velit.

Elena crouched down in a corner seeing books and vases fall off the shelves as she continued to chant. She tried covering her head to get rid of the loud buzzing noise that seemed to get louder and louder with each passing second.

Pater temporis exaudi velit dicere,  
adiuva me transire et aevi terminos dimensionum.  
Mitte in occursum puer olim,  
mitte puerum istum HOC  
prohibe ibidem.  
Eam ab iniuria protegens causam esse eaque,  
concéde propítius velit.

Elena couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream clenching her eyes shut as she felt herself falling suddenly.

Stefan and Damon looked on horrified as Elena screamed and her body started to fade from their vision until there was nothing left of her. She just vanished...

** Another Time **

Four men were talking outside the church when they heard a loud crash and a woman screaming. They all started running to the site seeing a carriage over turned. The man inside had already passed on and they were getting ready to run back to the town when they noticed a young woman of to the side in a dark green dress with yellow trimming "She must have been thrown from the carriage when the horses spooked" running over they found she was still breathing. The man wearing a large top hat picked her up bridal style "We must get her inside, call the doctor to my home" the other men nodded "Right away Mr. Salvatore ..."

**AN: Alright so I know people will want to know what the latin words Irina were chanting so here you are **

**"Father of time please hear my call,help me cross the bounds of time and this child to meet the past,send this child away from this time,keep her in the same her from harm is our reason for this spell,please grant us this."**

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

They both stood there frozen as the witch collapsed after Elena dissappeared not believing their eyes. Even though the spell holding them in place was gone, they kept rooted to the spot trying to figure out what had just happened. Damon kept blinking hoping that Elena would reappear, sure he had been trying to avoid her. But he in no way wanted her gone. His eyes turned to Katherine who was also staring at the same spot with a huge smile on her face "It worked!" she had a shocked yet extremely please look on her face not paying any mind to the witch on the floor.

Damon glared at her "What the hell did you just do!" he bellowed before lunging at Katherine planning to rip her apart the second he got a chance too. Even Stefan was following suit trying to grab Katherine. She just screamed at them "I did what I had to! The originals wouldn't expect this, besides technically she is still in Mystic Falls, and technically she is still near you" she smiled happy that her plan was successful.

There door flew open and Bonnie came running inside seeing everything kneeling beside the other witch over come with the power that still charged the air knowing Elena was gone "I was too late..." she couldn't help the tears that poured down her face. Stefan immediately went to her side rubbing her back pulling her into a hug "We will get her back Bonnie." Damon looked at the witch on the floor listening closely "Good thing we have Bonnie though... this girl is gone." no one noticing Katherine slipping out the back door.

Bonnie just looked horrified "I can't do that spell! I couldn't even get rid of the tomb barrier and that was with Grams who PASSED AWAY! She did it by herself and lived long enough to do this! I am not that strong" she curled up trying to think of a way to get Elena back safely. "Maybe I can call Lucy? She might know people or spells we can use?" the three of them sat there looking around wondering what was going to happen.

**Elena's POV**

She stirred slightly blinking her eyes, the brightness of the room hurt her eyes. She tried sitting up but began to get light headed and laid back down slowly. The bed creaked slightly and she looked up as the door opened revealing a young girl in a black dress and apron. "Miss your awake, I'll let the doctor know" she nodded her head and gave her a curtsy before leving quietly shutting the door behind her.

Looking over to her left she saw a silver necklace lying on the bed side table, picking it up to get a closer look when the door opened revealing a older man and a woman who looked to be in her late thirties maybe. "Hello Miss, you gave us all quite a start. You've been asleep for 3 days now." he gave her a warm smile before walking over to check her. His hands went up to feel the side of her head making her flinch when he touched a particularly sore spot. "I am going to assume that hurt then?" he looked at her as she nodded not being about to speak yet. Her mouth felt as it was filled with cotton.

He pointed to the woman "This is Mrs. Salvatore, she and her husband have been most gracious in allowing you to stay here in their home. Her husband Mr. Salvatore carried you back here" looking up at the woman would was smiling at her "It's our pleasure Miss." She tried opening her mouth to say thank you but her parched mouth wouldn't allow it. The doctor turned handing her glass of water "This may help" she nodded taking a sip letting the cool liquid flow into her mouth. Finally she looked up "Thank you. That you so much for taking care of me"

They both nodded when the woman stepped forward "We found your name to be Elena from your necklace" her eyes glanced at it on the table as she continued "I am so sorry for your lose though, the man in the carriage with you didn't make it. Was he your father?"

Elena picked up the necklace looking at it carefully trying to remember what happened, but there was nothing. She couldn't remember the accident at all for some reason. "I don't remember the carriage accident..." the doctor and Mrs. Salvatore exchanged a worried look as she sat down next to Elena pushing her hair back tucking it behind her ear "Sweetheart do you know which town your from? or where you were going?"

Elena couldn't help the tears that started to fall as she shook her head "I don't remember anything. You told me my name" looking at the woman scared as sh brought her into her embrace "Don't worry we will help you" the doctor stood up "She might remember with time, we will just have to wait and see." Elena just held on to the woman hoping something would come to her.

**AN: Alrighty. So in the next Chapter Damon, Stefan, and many others will be making a appearance.**

**She was sent back in time, and yes the memory lose is real.:( don't worry there is a plan)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boarding House**

Stefan ran his hands through his hair looking through the forty second book he had opened looking for something to help their current situation. Bonnie had already called her distant cousin Lucy and she was on her way back to Mystic Falls. Bonnie said she sounded very unsure about the situation on the phone, and that made him doubt how much help she would actually be. They needed to get Elena back as soon as possible from where ever she was.

Lucky between him and Damon they remembered the full spell that the witch had used and Bonnie was working on a reversal spell. The biggest problem was that the spell included the word 'dimension', apparently that was bad. Bonnie said it meant that Elena could be anywhere, but that ever time you make a decision your path changed from another. Apparently where ever in the past Elena was right now it wouldn't affect us, only her time would be different and the farther away she got the harder it would be to find her.

I was surprised in Damon, he was reading book after book trying to make sense of this just like the rest of us. Caroline had been traveling around trying to find out where the other witch came from.

Resting my eyes looking around the room, everyone was exhausted. None of us had slept since Elena was sent back in time 12 hours ago. It was now early morning and there was a loud knock on the door. Damon was up before the others walking to get it, I could tell he was antsy to move around. He walked back in the room a moment later with Lucy following closely behind, Bonnie was up hugging her before she could set her purse down.

Lucy just looked around "Alright, now tell me everything" I nodding putting my book down handing her the spell telling her everything we had seen. After about 30 minutes she just looked pale, "Well your going to have a few problems, the biggest is time. Being in a different time she could be moving slower or faster than us. It could have been 12 years or 12 minutes for her. We have no idea, we just need to work fast." Damon and I both looked at her waiting to hear what her plan was.

**Elena**

She'd finally been able to get out of bed after four more days, Mrs. Salvatore was generous to buy her a few dresses since she didn't have a wardrobe here and started bringing in things for her room, like a new brush for her hair and a little vanity for her to ready in each morning. It was a beautiful room with a small patio overlooking the back part of the house. Seeing the thick forests she briefly felt as if something was missing but brushed it off. She hadn't left her room yet and everything was brought to her.

It was nearing the afternoon and Mrs. Salvatore came in per usual checking up on her. "You know my son's are beginning to think your but a ghost miss Elena." she smiled picking up the brush sitting next to her slowly brushing her long dark hair.

Turning to look at her "Sons?" turning to face her "I didn't know you had any children Mrs. Salvatore, the only people I've seen are your husband and the doctor" she said tilting her head a bit.

She just smiled "Oh yes, I have two boys. Damon who is twenty and three and Stefan who is ten and five." she smiled "I am glad to have you her Elena, I always wished for another girl to be in this house." looking at her face "I'd say your a bit older than Stefan, but not as old as Damon. Do you have any idea on how old you are darling?"

Elena looked down thinking hard "I want to say ten and seven..." looking up at her almost in question since she wasn't sure about it. "What year is it? If I may ask?"

Mrs. Salvatore simply nodded her head "I would guess that is about right my dear. And of Course it is 1862" she said stroking her hair lovingly "Well lets go, I want to introduce you to my sons Elena. They are dying to meet you." she smiled standing up taking Elena's hand in her own as they walked from the room and down into the parlor where Elena saw three males standing there in dicsscussion. The older man stood upright bowing slightly "Miss Elena, it is good to see you up and about today." the two younger men turned a bit nervously bowing in unison as she walked in with their mother.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore, you've been most gracious to me. I hope one day I can repay your kindness to me" she said, looking at giving a slight curtsy she quickly did the same hoping not to offend anyone. She couldn't help but think why this wasn't second nature to her.

Mr. Salvatore simply put his hand up "Miss Elena, no need to repay anything. You are a guest in our home as long as you wish." turning to the boys "These are my sons" resting his hand on the elder boy "This is Damon" he bowed to her walking up kissing her hand making her blush slightly "Welcome to our home Miss Elena, I do hope you feel welcome" she just nodded "Yes, Thank you Damon" then he walked to the younger boy "And this is Stefan" Stefan did the same as Damon had earlier and she nodded to him giving him a smile.

After she met the boys Mrs. Salvatore asked if she would like to accompany her to town, nodding her head as one of the maids helped her with her coat. Stepping outside the brisk air made her shiver "What will we be doing ?" she asked as they climbed into the awaiting carriage.

She just smiled "Oh I need to get some more fabric my dear. I am going to make you some warmer winter gowns, it is getting colder each day. Do you know how to sew my dear?" she just looked down "I am not sure" Mrs. Salvatore just nodded her head "Well then I will teach you" she smiled looking through the fabrics "Oh this is a beautiful emerald color, What do you think Elena?"

She smiled nodding her head "It is very lovely, how can I repay your kindness? I don't even know who I am and yet you and your family took me in."

She just smiled "I've always wanted a daughter Elena, and with you having nowhere to go. I want to help you as much as possible. I even this my husband has a soft spot for you. I think you'll get along well with the boys too." she smiled "Please don't ever think you are an incovinence Elena" She smiled looking past her and Elena turned to see what had caught the woman's eye. She startled a bit seeing Damon standing right behind her.

"Oh Damon?" she studderd as she put her hand on her chest trying to slow her breathing. "You startled me" she blushed at him as he smirked at her. "My apologies" looking between her and his mother "Father would like to know when you ladies will be returning, the maid has lunch ready"

Mrs. Salvatore nodded "Well lets buy these and we can go." Elena nodded as she purchased the cloth and told them to deliver the material to her home later in the day. She turned taking Damons right arm and then he extended his left arm to Elena. She blushed but wrapped her arm in his as they headed home for lunch.

Once home Mrs. Salvatore went inside, Elena went to follow her but Damon stopped her "My I ask talk to you Miss Elena?"

She turned nodding her head "Of course Damon, what is it?"

He looked down and then back up at her "I wanted to thank you, my mother has not been this happy in a long while. Just you being here has brightened her up" he bowed to her kissing her hand "I hope you will be standing her for a while Miss Elena, I would hate to see you leave as well." he turned opening the door for her. She walked inside nodding her head whispering your welcome as she passed him.


End file.
